The Double Date
by 00Zero
Summary: A challenge theme from Cpsullivan2, "a double date". Rin and Kagume, Inuyasha's girlfriend, made plan and decided on their own that it was a good idea to drag their boyfriends, the Toshio brothers, to go on a double date. The disaster date! If Sesshomaru had known this would happen, he would have done everything to prevent Kagome from being introduced to Rin. RinXSess, InuXKag


_I do not own Inuyasha_

_A challenge from theme from **Cpsullivan2**, "a double date". :D Not sure if it's good, but hope you liked it. :D_

* * *

A date.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to often go on dates. He could count fingers on the annoying occasions before one person came along. Rin.

Since the partner of his date had changed, the stupid thing called "dates" was no longer seemed as stupid. It even became enjoyable he dare say. But because of his busy working schedule, he barely had time for her.

So after he finally found some free time to take Rin on a date, he did not understand why his stupid half-brother, Inuyasha, had to tag along.

It should be only him and his sweet Rin.

Damn!

Rin and Kagume, Inuyasha's girlfriend, made plan and decided on their own that it was a good idea to drag their boyfriends, the Toshio brothers, to go on a double date.

The disaster date!

If Sesshomaru had known this would happen, he would have done everything in his power to prevent Inuyasha's woman from being introduced to his Rin.

Because Sesshomaru now suffering the consequence.

"_It couldn't be that bad_," Rin comforted him yesterday when she mentioned the double dates. But no, it was not only bad, it was terrible.

First of all, just the fact that he had to see Inuyasha's stupid face on his day off was already beyond unbearable.

And now he could not spend his quality time, the only free day in a while, and gave all his attention to the one who deserved it, Rin.

When they went to watch movie, the choices were the romantic genre which was overflown with drama and cheesiness that made Sesshoamru wanted to throw up. Scary movie was another option. There were plenty of choices, not that he wanted to watch _any movie_ in the place, but they chose those two choices.

Of course, Inuyasha chose the horror movie. He could not bear watching the soap opera either.

Once inside the theater, even before the movie started, Kagome already griped onto her boyfriend's arm from fright. Inuyasha blushed lightly. Sesshomaru sat with a face screaming, "_I'm bored to death here_", for anyone who could read his expressionless handsome face to see. Rin was enjoying herself, eating popcorns and drinking soda without a care in the world.

And then the-unintelligent-overused-stupid-but-not-scary-at -all movie started.

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes.

He was a demon and such thing as ghosts did nothing to him. Nothing scared him.

He would have fallen asleep if he were a lesser person and did not care about his dignity.

But no, even if he were a lesser person, he doubted he could fall asleep. The ear piercing screams from the females, some males included, that wasn't coming from the screen irritated him to no end.

He wanted to just slice all the screamers and be done with it. Rin wasn't scared of the movie either.

He imagined his green poisonous whip cut and tear all those stupid people up, arms, legs, gores, body parts everywhere, and turned the theater into a true haunted house just so he could have his peace.

After he endured two long torturous hours, the movie was finally over.

If it were his choice, Sesshomaru would take Rin home and enjoyed a warm relaxing bath together. But no, since it was a double date, the girls insisted on following the stupid brainless dating tradition. Dinner.

He cursed inwardly that he could not deny Rin's happy face. She was happy.

They ended up at the most appealing restaurant in the city, with romantic, not that he cared about romantic atmosphere, and peaceful environment. Sesshomaru was hoping to have some peaceful time there, but no, his idiotic brother just had to turn everything into disaster.

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes.

Which stupid brainless beings would ask for ramen in a five stars restaurant? But of course unsurprisingly Inuyasha was the one.

The half demon spent most of their first ten minutes pouting, scrawling, and threatening the waiter for his low class ramen.

Sesshomaru spent those times saving himself from the embarrassment, causing by his half-brother, trying to kill Inuyasha.

After a few tables were flipped and broken, a few chairs were fallen and thrown all over the places, the manager had fainted, Rin managed to calm Sesshomaru down.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't so lucky; Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the sight of the half demon face palm to the ground. A loud angry curse was heard came from the Inuyasha.

Kagome seemed to have put a tight leash on her boyfriend's neck because with only one comment word "SIT" Inuyasha's body fell to the ground like a rock.

But as entertain as it was, watching Inuyasha being controlled, he felt disgusted. To think that anyone from the Toshio bloodline would be so weak to be put under a rosary spell was unthinkable. He would never allow that rosary to be put around his neck in the first place, Sesshomaru mused.

Watching the weak half demon only made Sesshomaru wanted to cut him clean and save his family from the humiliation.

The restaurant's manager, after regained his consciousness, moved Sesshomaru's group to another area. Of course no one was daring enough to kick the Tashio family out. But Sesshomaru still wasn't happy with the fact that their money was wasted on repairing the damages. Not that money was a problem, but he didn't like to waste them unnecessarily. And it was all Inuyasah's fault.

If it weren't for his stupid brother, his entire day would be much more pleasant.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kill Inuyasha.

He was once again calmed down by Rin and Kagome made sure Inuyasha behaved by giving him the glares that could shake even the devil himself.

The evening continued. The girls lost in their conversation, oblivions to silence battle of the brothers. The stares of the century that could break out sparks and the low throaty growls threatening to kill each other.

Even so, the dinner went on.

There were a few taunts, provocations, many almost near fights, but the dinner ended without spilling... too much blood.

Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that he was right all along.

The double date was a disaster and he would NEVER want to be on a double date with Inuyasha _ever_ again. It was best to be just him and Rin.

But unknown to him, Rin and Kagome, _would soon_ plan another eventful together. And this time, it was a three days' vacation and they would be stuck under the same roof for many days and nights.

Oh how fun!

* * *

Review?

I WILL NOT write about the vacation, just letting you guys know.

Monday, September 23, 2013


End file.
